Guardian Pretty Cure
Guardian Pretty Cure is a fan series by StarQueen22, it's slightly based on the OVA series, Angelique. It's theme is elements. Story The kingdom of Holy was just about to give the corination to the new queen when it was attacked by Lady Obesecruite and her crew to take the Elemental Crowns power. With the newly crowned Queen, Angelique given the power of Light, she tries to protect the kingdom but is quickly taken out but before the kingdom can fall Queen Dawn sends the power of the crown to earth along Angelique to keep it out of harms way. Years later, Angelique now under a human alias and her companion, Rosalia have to find the other cures of the elements to save the kingdom. Pretty Cures and Mascots Angelique Lumiere/Cure Light Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) AJ Michalka (English) One of the Queen canidates from the Holy Kingdom who is shy if not a little timid but when it comes to her job as a Cure. In civilian form, She has waist length dirty blonde hair and amber eyes. As Cure Light her hair is cut short pale yellow tied slightly up with a yellow ribbon ribbon with a sun shapped jewel and her eyes turn yellow. Aina Hashimoto/Cure Greenry A friendly and ready to help girl who is apart of the cooking club. She's been best friends with Akane since fourth grade through sharing lunch. In civilian form, she has light green hair tied in pigtails and dark green eyes. As Cure Greenery, her hair is tied in butterfly shaped style turning dark green with light green bows and her eyes turn darker. Akane Himura/Cure Firey A hot headed must do everything girl who loves sports and also astrology. Her father owns the observatory. She and Aina met in fourth grade when she forgot her lunch and the two were inseparable ever since. In civilian form, she has short scarlet hair and brown eyes. As Cure Firey, her hair becomes past shoulder length and turns darker pulled in pigtails with orange bows and her eyes turn red. Amaya Uzumaki/Cure Wave A calm and level headed captain of the swimming team. She loves hot dogs with weird toppings that would usually gross people out. She dreams of going the olympics or becoming a coach for a young trainee. In civilian form, she has bob cut midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Wave, her hair brightens to cyan blue and her eyes turn sky blue. Bunko Hagane/Cure Steel A laid back and some what introverted young girl who usually is seen in an aisle of the school's library reading and is very quiet when she walks usually making her teammates jump when she comes up behind them. In civilian form, she black hair tied in a messy ponytail and black eyes. As Cure Steel, her hair stays the same color and grows to leg length tied in a ponytail with a light black bow and her eyes turn silver. Hotaru Hoshizora/Cure Yume A writer in training who has hard troubles finishing her stories and is deathly afraid of showing anyone her work. she has a large love of the book series the Flowering Princess. In civilian form, she has short dark purple flared hair and violet eyes. As Cure Yume, her hair grows longer and gains a lilac ombre with a crown of pearls on her head and her eyes turn lighter. Kaze Sunōbarē/Cure Wind A hyper active and sweet girl who loves clowns and slight of hand and hopes to be a clown for her parents amusement park. In civilian form, she dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Wind, her hair becomes white and tied with a light blue ribbon and her eyes turn bright blue. Kiku Sakuhana/Shadow Rose/Cure Flower She was the second Queen Canidiate who made sure that Angelique got out but was grabbed Obscurité and brain washed into being Black Rose. She was saved when Angelique freed her mind from Obescurite's control. In civilian form, she leg length orange hair and dark orange eyes. As Shadow Rose, her hair turned blood red and her eyes turned the same color. As Cure Flower, her hair turns Poppy orange and is tied in a braid with a black ribbon and her eyes turn orange. Rosalia She's the mascot of the series and Angelique's companion from the Holy Kingdom. She is a stubborn young rabbit who tends go off the hing when someone questions her. Villains Lady Obscurité She's the leader of the villains once a Queen candidate years before but was looked over in favor of Queen Dawn and swore her allegiance to the Twilight kingdom. She decided to steal the elements of both the Dawn Kingdom and Earth to weaken the forces to take over both. Électrique He's the first to attack the cures. He's born from pure electricity and steals element of Electricity for his master. Gel She's the second to attack. Tremblement He's the third to attack. Inonda She's the fourth to attack. [[ElémentFoncé|E'lémentFoncé']] They are the monster of the day. Items Elemental Rings They are the henshin devices. They spin the tops of the rings and say "Pretty Cure Holy Element Spark!" Locations Dawn City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Quatorze lumières Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Hashimoto's Gift Imporium: It's a party store owned by Aina's parents and ran online by Aina. * Bethany Observitory: It's a observitory owned by Akane's parents but named after her great-grandmother by her grandfather. * Free to Read Bookstore: It's a small bookstore in town that is also coupled with a cafe. Family Family # We have to save the world! Cure Greenry and Cure Firey are Born!-When Aina and Akane are put in charge of helping out the new student of the school, Angelique they learn more than they should when Électrique attacks the city's power. # The Queen of the Swim Team! Cure Wave is Born!-During planning a victory party for the Swim Team's newest victory, Aina is introduced to the star swimmer, Amaya who she thinks might be a great fit for the Aquatic Ring. # Silent but Deadly! Cure Steel is Born!-When Angelique is on her own to make friends, she ends up making one with the silent lerker of the library, Bunko. # A Dreamer's Dream! Cure Yume is Born!-When Bunko drags the other cures to the bookstore to get the newest book in the Flowering Princess line she meets a fellow fan in Hotaru. But when the book signing goes arry through Tremblement can the cures save the bookstore? # The Class Clown is Our Newest Teammate! Cure Wind is Born! # Wait Why do we have one more Ring? # Category:Fan Series